Pancakes, Cars and a Whole Lotta Love
by lnactiveAccount
Summary: Lilly and Oliver decide to go out for pancakes...What will happen on the way there?... Loliver! : Please R&R! Thanx


Pancakes, Cars, and a Whole Lotta Love

-DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything….the peoples that made Hannah Montana own this.

-Okay I hope you like this!! I really liked my idea. Please R&R!! Thanx!! –Linds!

Pancakes, Cars, and a Whole Lotta Love

A Loliver Story

No POV

"Oh my god." Miley said. "What know Miley?" Lilly says sighing. "I'm so hungry!!"

She says and puts her head down. "Well here's an idea go get some food." Oliver says

then laughs. "Smooth Oliver." Lilly says rolling her eyes. Miley's phone rings. "Hello?"

Miley says. "Ohmgee!" Miley says. "No Way!!" She says then laughs and walks off.

"Ohmgee!" Lilly mocks. "No Way!!" Oliver mocks too. They both laugh. "You sound

like a girl when you do that Oliver." Lilly says and laughs. "Oh haw, haw, haw Miss Backwash." Oliver said. Lilly glared at him. "So want to go to The Pancake Buffalo Pancake House?" Oliver asks. "Sure why not. Should we get Miss T.T.Y.L?" Lilly says pointing to Miley. "Nah she'll g.b.2.u" Oliver says. "Say what?" Lilly says. "Get back to us. Durr." Oliver said in fake polite tone. Lilly sticks out her tongue. "Lets go it'll be a long walk." Lilly says. "No… not really… with these!" Oliver yells excitedly showing Lilly keys. "Oliver Oscar Oken you got your permit?!" Lilly says laughing and raising her eyebrows. "Why yes I did Miss…Uh….Tirecrasher." Oliver said not thinking of anything. Lilly rolls her eyes. Oliver starts the car.

Lilly's POV

_I can't believe Oliver has his permit. I thought._ "This car is so cool. Who got it for you?" I say looking around at the car. "Well…..my dad got it for me before…you…Know.." Oliver said looking away. _Oh my gosh I'm so stupid! Stupid Lilly!__Why did you have to open your big fat mouth._ I thought. "Oh….Oliver…I….I didn't know he got this for you." I say blushing fiercely. "Well….you know since he had cancer he didn't want me to go without a car when I was older since my mom works nights…and I barely see her… and since she has minimum wage…" Oliver said fading out at the last part. "Wait…. what Oliver?! Your saying your broke?!" I say speechless. "Not exactly….but…almost. Were about to file bankruptcy." Oliver says looking at my twisted face. "Oliver…are..you..being serious?" I say still looking at him. "Yes…If we don't pay up soon….my mom will have to go to jail…" Oliver says his eyes watery. "Oliver don't cry." I say wiping his tears. "I'm not crying I'm just….." Oliver says not thinking off a comeback. "scared." Oliver says quietly. "Well I'm here for you Oliver Oken." I say and hug him. _It wasn't awkward. But it still was weird. _ I think. But weirdly enough he hugged me back. (the car was stopped if you didn't know. ;P) "Thanks Lilly…you're a great friend." Oliver says and kisses my cheek. Instantly he looks away. "Uhm…." Oliver said. I was blushing too. "No problem Oliver." I say. _Ohmgee!! Oliver kissed me. Why did I feel weird when he did… I wonder….but…No. I don't…..I think. Okayidostopaskingme! _I thought.

Oliver's POV

_I can't believe I just kissed Lilly!_ I thought. Lilly leaned her head on my shoulder. "Can we just go home? I'm tired know." Lilly says yawning. "Sure Lil." I say and start the car.

I think Lilly was already asleep when we got back to her house. I picked her up. I knocked on there door. Her mom laughed when I told her she was asleep. I took her up into her room and set her on the bed. I kissed her head. "Night Lils." I say smiling and walk out.

Lilly's POV

"OLIVER WAIT!" I say faking being asleep the whole time. Oliver froze in his tracks. "Uh…I…th-thought you were asleep….." Oliver said laughing nervously. "Oliver come sit down with me." I say patting my bed and yawning. He comes over to the bed and jumps on it stomach first. "Belly Flop!" Oliver says and lands on me. "Oliver!" I say and laugh. Then he tickles me. "Oliver…please stop." I say being serious. Well as serious as a person could be with your best guy friend tickling you. "Okay…so what Lilly?" Oliver says looking directly at me in the eyes. All of a sudden "When You Look Me In The Eyes" starts playing. We both burst out laughing. Oliver took my chin and pulled it up and kissed me. I really was shocked but I did feel something…something that made me feel like I could do anything. Then I kissed him back. When we broke off. He looked at me and smiled and said "So you still want pancakes?!"

-Lol I know stupid ending but hey with Loliver anything's possible!

R&R Again Guyz Thanx!! LUV YA!! Linds-


End file.
